Silent Love
by White Flag Chasing Cars
Summary: An unpopular girl falls for the popular guy. Little did she know, he'd fallen for her long before. Secrets come out and love isn't silent anymore.
1. Chapter 1

I sniffed, trying to stop crying. My best friend had just decided that after 3 ½ years of friendship we were no longer friends.

"Mari? What's the matter?" Madi, my other best friend appeared as I wandered towards my tutor group room. "Apparently, I am possessive and demanding! It's not true. Lauren is no longer my friend by no choice of my own." I ranted, Madi looked sympathetic.

"It's her loss. She's an idiot. Same advice as you gave me three years ago, remember?" Madi smiled. I rememembered that. Madi's ex friends were spreading rumours about her and I comforted her. It had lead to a brilliant friendship.

"Girls. Come on. You're going to be late!" Mrs Leon, our tutor, walked past. We hurried after her.

Walking into our tutor room, I saw Lauren laughing on Charlie Charmian's table. Charlie Charmian? Really? She's an evil bitch! More tears came to my eyes and I sniffed again. Nate Grey, the hottest boy in our year, was sitting there too but he wasn't laughing, in fact he looked disgusted.

I sat down and conversed with Madi when a note landed in my lap. _Meet me in the hedge garden _It read, there was no signature. Odd.

The next two periods dragged for a bit but finally ended. I ran straight to the hedge garden. It's where four hedges intersect in the school gardens and they form a little secluded garden.

Sitting there was Nate. His chestnut brown curls shone in the sun. He was playing a gold guitar. I moved forward, not noticing the rock until it was too late. I tripped, landing hard on my left arm, sending pain shooting up my arm. "Ow!" I let out. Nate's head shot round fast. "Mariessa? Are you okay?" His voice was, strangely enough, full of concern.

I tried to get up but my arm failed me. "I fell on my arm and now I can't get up!" I told him. "Sorted easy enough!" He answered. Before I could ask, he had picked me up gently and was carrying me towards the first aid room. Where my mother was. Oh God.

"Mrs Newman? Mariessa here tripped and hurt her arm pretty bad!" Nate announced our arrival.

"Mariessa? Mariessa, baby, did you get pushed again?" My mum switched into mother mode. Nate looked confused.

"No, mum. I was watching Nate play his guitar and I tripped over a rock!" I replied quickly. Nate's confusion eased. My mum looked at my arm. "You've dislocated your elbow." She diagnosed. POP! My arm felt like it was on fire. "OW! What the hell did you do?" I shouted. I felt Nate put his arms around me and he whispered in my ear "Hey, Hey. There's no need for that. She put your elbow back into its joint."

"So, are you Mari's boyfriend?" My mum had that slightly sly look on her face which only meant one thing. She was matchmaking. This couldn't end well.

"No, Mrs Newman. Oh, shoot. We're late." Nate had glanced at the clock as he spoke.

"I can't write! I'm left handed!" I waved my new sling around. "Nate can write for you. I'll write a note." My mother decided. Great.

"Yeah, sure. I can do that. I'm in her top set classes too."

"Bye, Mum! See ya!" I waved, leaving the room. I chuckled hearing my mum's "Wouldn't wanna be ya!" return.

"I wonder who I was supposed to meet?" I thought aloud. "Wait. No-one else was there except you. Was I supposed to meet you?" I looked up at Nate who just smiled. We walked, laughing and joking to our S.E. lesson.

"Well, guys, we're doing our marriage project for a month now but we already chose our partners so you two are now newlyweds!" Mr Grey called to us.

"Mr Gray, Nate can go with me and Regan can go with _Mariessa_!" Charlie called, saying my name like it was an infectious disease.

"No, Charlie. Nathaniel and Mariessa are going together. She's not an infectious disease so don't say her name like it's an infectious disease's name!" Mr Gray scolded. In case you're wondering, Mr Gray is Nate's dad.

"It's fine by me!" Nate agreed at the same time as me. We laughed taking seats together.

For the rest of the lesson, we picked jobs. Nate was a rock star in a band and I was a detective. It was hilarious when Charlie got her job. She was a garbage collector.

_**Two hours later**_

"Bye, Natey!" I laughed at his face. "Bye, Marie!" he cried. I cringed and he started laughing. I walked off through the skate park. Some skateboarders surrounded me. They grabbed me and started trying to rip my clothes off. "No! No! Stop it! Get off me!" I screamed. They didn't stop. "Let go! No! Please, No!" They had managed to get my shirt off and my gold chain necklace glinted in the sun. One of them grabbed it, wrenching it from my neck and it broke. I started sobbing. It was my grandmother's and she gave it to me two hours before she died.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone ripped the skateboarders off me. I realised it was Nate and a couple of others. Finally the skateboarders had gone. Nate lent over me "Are you okay?" He was clearly quite worried. Two other boys, one I knew was Jason, Nate's elder brother because he's my brother's best friend.

"Mariessa? Get off her! Jason?" Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Rufus, my brother came bounding over, his flaming red shaggy hair in his face. "Rufus, it's okay! They saved me!" I defended the trio.

I must admit Rufus looked quite scary. Along with his hair, his normally bright blue eyes like mine blazed red; they only do that when he's really mad. He's over six foot tall and you can tell he has hidden muscle.

"I'm Nate. Mari's friend. This is Shane and you seem to already know Jason." Nate had quite bravely stood up from where he had been kneeling next to me.

"I'm Rufus, Mari's very overprotective brother. Didn't Jason mention me? I've only been his best friend for 8 years!" He was back to normal now. He flashes mad for a while then calms down quickly, it's quite freaky really.

"Ruf, dude? That's you?" Shane, I assumed, looked at Rufus. "You don't remember me? I saved your skin on several occasions!"

"Little Shaney! How could I forget you?" Rufus teased. "Guys! Where's my shirt?" I decided to remind them that I was shirtless and freezing.

"Mari, where's your necklace?" Rufus asked. "They took it. The last memory of Grandma and they just stole it!" I started sobbing. Nate wrapped his arms around me whilst Rufus ran over to where the skateboarders were looking at what they managed to steal from me. He spoke then grabbed a skateboarder by his throat and lifted him into the air. I saw something glinting gold shining in the grass. My necklace.

Rufus grabbed it and I saw his face fall. He came over and whispered to the boys. Their faces fell too, and I guessed Grandma's necklace was broken. A tear slid its way down my face, followed by another and another until eventually I was sobbing. I got up, grabbed my shirt and blazer and ran home, sobbing the whole way.

Nate's pov.

Mariessa was perfect. I had been watching her for weeks, just waiting for the perfect moment to tell her how I felt.

How did I not know that Jason's best friend since childhood, Rufus, was her big brother?

She had more than friendly feelings for me, I think. She blushed when her mother had asked if I and she were going out and she looked really happy when she realised it was me that had asked her to meet in the hedge garden.

I walked into tutor the next morning immediately noticing Mari sitting crying, Madi sitting besides her trying to comfort her. I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her. Through her sobs I heard her say "Go away! I never want to see you again! I know all about the trick! I was so stupid, why would you want to hang out with me? I'm just the loser freak!"

I looked at Madi who just shook her head sadly. I walked over to Charlie's table. "Charlie, what did you say to Mari?"

'Well, it goes like this.' Charlie's annoyingly dumb follower Lola said.

5 minutes earlier.

I walked happily in to tutor with Madi and Charlie was waiting.

"Well, if it isn't little miss easy? I heard that you and a bunch of skateboarders got it on in the park!" Charlie sneered.

"WHAT? That is not true! You're just jealous because Nate is friends with me!" I protested.

"Nate was acting! It was all a trick!" Charlie retorted.

"What?" I started sobbing. Nate came up and wrapped his arms around me. "Go away! I never want to see you again! I know all about the trick! I was so stupid, why would you want to hang out with me? I'm just the loser freak!" I choked out between sobs. He got up and walked over to Charlie's table. I heard him speak through gritted teeth. I lifted my head up and watched his face contort in anger.

Nate's pov.

I was furious. How dare they? Correction, How dare Charlie? She was such a bitch! I voiced this to her, watching Mari lift her head up and smile out of the corner of my eyes.

I walked over to her and she smiled wider. 'Don't listen to her, she's just jealous. I never tried to trick you!' I told her.

'I knew she was jealous but I didn't think it was actually true that you would want to be my friend.' She seemed confused.

"Why wouldn't I want to be your friend?" Now I was confused.

"I'm the class freak." She sobbed.


End file.
